Realise
by LittleEnglishLass
Summary: Something for you all to think about next time you look up at the stars...


**I have had this on my computer for a few years now. I wrote it down after I got annoyed with someone who told me that aliens don't exist. What an idiot. *rolls eyes at memory***

**It's kinda half rant, half story. *laughs***

**There is a little bit of TF in there, but more like a reference than anything big. Hey, maybe somewhere, out there, there actually IS a planet of metal people who can transform. ****You just don't know.**

**In case anyone is confused by the whole planet thing, I have a personal belief that all planets are in fact living creatures, just not living in a way we can comprehend. **

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, do you think aliens exist?"

The young boy turned to his older sister, who looked down at him and then around at the expectant faces of her friends and family, huddled around a fire in the middle of a field. Lucy sighed, tucking her red hair behind her ears.

"Of course they do." she began. "The universe is simply too big and _full_ for us to be alone. Think about it people. How many stars can you see in the night sky? Hmm? How many of those do you think are suns with planets orbiting them? Maybe on one of them, another group, just like us, is looking right at us, wondering the same thing."

The group looked up at the sky above them. They stared at the uncountable tiny glimmers that were actually giant balls of glowing gas.

"Our own solar system probably has other forms of life in it. Scientists say no life could exist on Venus or Jupiter. How the hell do they know? Did they forget about this little thing called evolution?" Lucy now had a stern look on her face. "Sure, Jupiter is a gas giant, but who says it has to be dead? Maybe the life there is made of gas, maybe they are creatures of consciousness only, maybe it's not a gas giant after all, and has a surface but we can't see it or detect it because of the thick atmosphere."

"We can never just assume something based off our own life."

For the years after, the universe carried on living, and Lucy's words were forgotten. They were never heard outside her own group, never listened to by any other living creature. Lucy lived and died, her planet carried on spinning, barely aware of her fleeting existence upon its surface.

On another planet far away, a war between giant metal beings raged on, uninterrupted and unnoticed by the vastness of space. Their planet felt every blow, every death, every cry of its creations. It felt the presence of a great and wise leader. His gentle ways rallied those around him, his spark was pure and good, never wavering in his task to restore order to his beloved world. The planet knew that soon, many places would know of him. That thought comforted the planet as it waited out the war.  
Even when all hope seemed lost, and its peoples were forced to flee, the planet was calm and content. It knew that eventually, the kind leader would forge a new age. It knew that one day, he would return and be crowned the rightful ruler of its surface. It waited for that day with an endless patience.

But still, the universe carried on living.

The universe is beyond understanding. There are trillions of galaxies, and every galaxy has billions of planets, each and every one inhabited by an unimaginable number of peoples. Each with their own philosophy, they find a way to make connections that others may not.

Intelligent races, creatures of peace, saw the distant, twinkling speckles and looked deeper into their heavens. Scanning the night sky for their first realisation, they looked inquisitively upon the scattered beauty and began to wonder. It is The Wonder that guides us all, our intense curiosity to know the unknowable, to think the unthinkable, to see the impossible with our own eyes.

But some races, such as Humans, are primitive.

Arrogant and stupid, they conceitedly believe that all life must conform to their own limitations, unable to see past their own flaws. Or else, they claim they are alone. The one, the only race in the universe. Such arrogance is blinding. They are childish beyond belief. They place the natural intricacy of the universe to the actions of godly strangers, which they war over ceaselessly. They cause pain and suffering to their own kin, without any thought of consequences of their foul actions. Their blind tyrants of leaders send thousands to be slaughtered over petty arguments. They subject those few, valiant souls who challenge their insane rule to butchery that is little different to the macabre scenery of a battlefield.

Alll the while, their planets stay dormant and silent, blocking out the suffering they can do nothing to change. They sleep for eons, in the hopes that when they awake, their creations will be different.

Yet still, the universe keeps evolving, changing and growing. With every word written on this page, they universe has birthed billions of new stars, each with the chance of being host to its own solar system. And the promise of new life springing, fresh and beautiful from its surface, to one day become a new race with a new way of thinking. It is this incredible realisation that made me look at life differently.

We are just so small.

* * *

**Just something for you to think about next time you happen to glance upwards at the stars.**

**Night night everyone. **


End file.
